


You Know I'm Good

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cats, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Mention of past Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Kate is stealing Bruce’s girl.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Selina Kyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	You Know I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealions/gifts).



> I don’t know if I’ve done this pair justice. It feels like I can do so much more with this prompt and this pair. Hope you can enjoy this anyway. Happy new year!

Selina wasn't in the habit of ruffling a Bat's feather, despite whatever the common preconception was about her. Well…, sometimes she would. But when it was a serious night's work for her, she'd rather not. She was fast, but there were times speed wasn't enough to shake a Bat off her tail. 

So then, it was genuinely by chance that she spotted a caped woman beating up Gotham's thugs in a dark alley. Selina watched her from the roof of a baker's shop undergoing renovation, keeping herself hidden from view.

Batwoman's iconic red hair and all black get-up were a dead giveaway. Her movements were fluid and precise. A kick to the shin to shift her opponent's center of gravity, followed by an uppercut that looked like a hell lot of pain. Just as easy, she moved on to the next thug. He was bigger than her, but against Batwoman, he might as well be a kitten. 

Selina was fully prepared to walk away from the scene. There was no sense waiting around to be discovered when the night's quarry was still waiting for her. But just as she got up from her perch, something caught her eyes. 

A man ran up from one end of the alley, a back up, likely. He was pointing a gun to the commotion with shaky hand. Shooting from that range, into the brawl, would most likely hit his allies rather than Batwoman. Still, Selina was in the place to do something about it. So she picked up one of the smaller concrete blocks the bakery was piling for renovation on the roof deck and let it sail down to hit the thug square in the head. Don't say that she  _ never _ does anything for the Bats. 

The thug went down the same time as Batwoman was kicking down another opponent. There was a second of her looking up, zooming in on Selina's location with scary accuracy. Their eyes met but the moment didn't last long. The fight wasn't over and Batwoman's attention was stolen back by the rest of the angry thugs. 

And this time, Selina did walk away. 

**

It was December 22nd. The Wayne Christmas charity gala was in full swing. This year, the event was held in the ballroom of Wayne's new hotel in Central Gotham. 

Selina's date for the occasion was Bruce's business acquaintance. To be somebody in Gotham, you couldn’t not brush shoulders with Wayne Enterprises. He was younger than Selina by a couple of years. The son of Gotham’s old money. A sweet man, at least, but that didn’t really matter for what they wanted from each other. Selina felt less lonely when there was someone she could talk to during the long nights and he wasn’t half that bad a conversationalist for that. And in turn, Selina knew, he needed a beautiful decoration at his side—for social occasions exactly like this. 

It was nice distraction for her, being something that was not meant to last. Maybe she’d keep him for another week, depending on how that night went. 

Plus, this distraction came with the added benefit of Bruce looking at her from across the room with a scowl that wouldn’t have looked out place on Batman’s face. Selina gave him a sweet smile. He could have had her, if he hadn’t been an idiot with a martyr complex the size of a continent. And a woman could only take so much hit to her ego before giving up entirely. If Bruce wanted her then he should work for it. If not, then she had her own life to live. 

And so she ignored him. 

Her date made the round, socializing with Gotham’s rich of one percent. Occasionally, he would introduce her, but most of the time, Selina stood there and smile. She was nothing more than a beautiful dress and a pretty face to most of these people, but that same attitude was what made them so easy to fool. Made their properties so easy to break into. To them, she was invisible half the time. 

As the night progress, Selina was getting increasingly bored. Her shoulders were becoming stiff and she longed for the night, to stretch her limbs and turning Gotham’s cityscape into her playground. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Her date leaned down to whisper into her ear. 

Selina tilted her head and placed a brief kiss to the side of his mouth. “I need the restroom. I’ll find you later?”

He hummed softly, caressed her back with a gentle hand and Selina could have pretended that this little affection was real and that they were perfect for each other. Still, she broke away, leaving him to approach another couple they hadn’t talked to. 

She sauntered to the ladies’ room, pushing a polished oak door to reveal the marbled interior. The stalls were empty. A tiny blessing. Selina went into one of them. The milky glass partition of the stalls reflected her blurry image as she sat on the toilet. Selina Kyle, hiding from the rich of Gotham. She dressed like them, pretended to talk like them. But she was never one of them, and it was tiring feigning to be.

A minuscule moment later, she heard the sound of a door opening, followed by approaching footsteps. She was no longer alone. She sighed. The decision to leave was forming in her mind. Her date night was proving to be more aggravating than she’d anticipated, and truthfully, she’d feel no remorse breaking up with this guy right then and there. 

She stood and righted her dress. Her whip was coiled at the inside of her left thigh, held in place by a harness. She made sure it wouldn’t show in the folds of her skirt. 

As she pulled the door open, someone was already waiting for her. 

Batwoman’s signature red hair was not as arresting as Selina was used to seeing. Under the mask, Kate’s hair was shorter, cut in a sensible bob that framed her symmetrical face. She was wearing a tuxedo, pale skin looking porcelain white under the mood lighting of the restroom. 

Kate leaned her hips against the counter’s edge, her arms crossed. A tiny smirk was playing across her full lips. 

“My cousin looks as if he’s rethinking his no-kill rule,” Kate said. 

Selina raised one of her brows. “Nice to meet you, Kate. And… you’re telling me this because?”

“Just wanted to see how the other side are faring.”

Selina suppressed an eye roll. She walked to the counter and as she did, she thought she could feel Kate’s eyes following her. She ignored the gaze and placed her hands under the faucet, triggering the motion sensor. The sound of running water filled the silence for a few beats. 

Then, as the water cut off, Kate stepped closer. “I should thank you,” she said. “For the other night.”

“I’m sure you’d do fine with or without my intervention.” 

“Maybe.”

Selina dried her hands. She chanced a sideway glance to the mirror, and from within she could see that Kate’s gaze was still glued to her. The family resemblance, was then clear to Selina. Bruce and Kate shared that intense looking eyes that she was sure had been used to put the fear of the Bats into the criminals of Gotham. Charming.

“You look gorgeous tonight, and bored out of your mind.” 

Selina’s shoulders sagged and she blowed a lock of hair out of her face, and finally turning to face Kate, she said, “Thank you. And don’t worry about me, I’m leaving.”

“Oh? That fool you came with wouldn't be happy, would he?”

“Only insofar that he will not get laid tonight.”

Kate smirked. “Poor guy. You could use a better company, anyway.”

And that... snatched Selina’s attention. She didn’t realize how close Kate was getting. As she looked up, her gaze was caught by a pair of striking green eyes. Kate was an inch or two taller than her and Selina had to tilt her head to continue meeting those eyes. She looked down, then up again, once. Twice. Attention split between Kate’s red, red lips and back to her eyes again. 

Kate’s breath was warm and Selina could sense her hand hovering just shy of touching Selina’s elbow. A wry smile graced Selina’s lips. “Are you... offering your company?”

“If you’d like.” 

“Tempting,” Selina said. 

“As they say.” Kate leaned closer. “Cats... are curious creatures.” And then, she kissed Selina. 

It was a simple kiss. A soft meeting of lips. A query, almost. And while Selina was... yes, curious where this would go, heeding the flutter in her stomach..., something in her was telling her, that maybe... starting this with a Bat was a bad idea. Wasn’t she done being screwed over by Batman?

She opened her eyes and took a step back, traced the back of Kate’s hand with the tips of her painted nails. Kate’s red lipstick was a little smudged, and Selina could picture the color transferring to her own lips. The image she would make, with red lipstick all over her skin.

“Maybe next time,” Selina said with a smile so sweet and flirtatious that Kate raised her eyebrows. 

It wasn’t long after that she left the building entirely. Kate Kane did not follow her. 

**

Gotham was burning. 

It was December 31st. Fire lit up the night sky like the grimmest display of festivities. People fled and scattered. And for once, Selina didn’t mind the softly falling snow, slowly helping to curb the fire. She'd always hated snowy nights. It reminded her too much of the part of her childhood spent without a roof over her head. 

Her plan for a heist that had been commissioned to her was scrapped. Instead, for the last two hours she had been helping civilians escaping, directing them away from the brunt of Scarecrow's toxins. She was sure her client wouldn't mind the slight delay. Well..., not too much. Saving little kids were more important to her anyway. 

In the aftermath, she stood at the edge of a roof garden where evergreens and Christmas rose were thriving, thirty six floors away from the ground. The street was calming, at least. The GPD finally unstuck their asses enough to some crowd control. 

The sun was an hour away from rising and Selina was tired. She missed her cats. One of them was pregnant and about to give birth any day now. She might as well go home and snuggled with her. Between the cops and the Bats, Gotham was safe again, and with that thought, Selina brushed aside the snow that had piled on her shoulders.

But before she could go, someone joined her. 

Red hair. Red lips. Batwoman was shadow so striking Selina wondered how she fared in a stealth mission.

She made a perfect landing beside Selina, her cape flaring behind her. 

“Going somewhere?” she asked as she straightened herself. 

"I was. Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

"I am where I want to be." 

"Smooth talker, aren't you?" Selina placed one hand on her hip. "You need something?" 

"Not particularly. I saw you out on the street, helping people. You did... good." 

"Despite my reputation, I am not completely heartless." 

A tiny smile quirked Batwoman's lips. Such a small movement, but eye catching all the same from the lack of other visual cue to be gleaned from her masked face. "And what reputation is that?" 

"You tell me," Selina said. "You're the one with the access to the Justice League's grapevine." 

"They have nothing much.” Batwoman shrugged. “Aside from Batman being occasionally soft on you. At least, I can see why." 

Selina would like to exist to the superhero community independent of her relationship to Bruce. But she guessed it might be too much to ask. She might as well be no one in comparison to Bruce, and she wasn't a hero, anyway. Fuck Bruce. 

"Oh come on, just say it." Selina crossed her arms. 

"Hmm?" 

Selina rolled her eyes. "I save my roundabout flirtings for emotionally repressed Bats who would never say what they want unless I do the extra work, and I trust you are not one of those," she said challengingly. 

This time, Batwoman did look amused. The twist of her lips somehow conveying more than it should've been able to. 

"Come here," Selina said. 

**

Selina didn't plan on coming home with someone. She went out earlier that evening fully expecting to bring home a well protected document for her client and spending the rest of her night with her cats, maybe catching up to the TV show she'd been watching. Instead of those things, now she had a Bat with her. 

She was still angry with Bruce, but she knew at least, that it would not be fair to Kate to think this had anything to do with Bruce. But it wouldn't entirely be the truth either, because a tiny, petty voice inside her head was hoping that Bruce  _ fucking _ heard of this—that she'd found another Bat to replace him. 

Though, truthfully, Kate was… something. 

Selina had a problem. A problem for something in the shape of a dangerous, scary as fuck and strikingly attractive people dressed in all black. 

Why would she fuck a boring, trust fund babies when she could play with danger? Oh,  _ yeah _ . She wouldn’t be running around at night with a _ literal _ cat burglar suit, breaking into rich people’s houses if she had much self preservation. 

And then, it's not like she had a lot of time to think after that. Selina wasn’t really a good host, but she offered Kate a drink nonetheless, a beer, that was refused. Then, she went to the cupboard and took out a bag of cat kibble. She filled the cats’ bowls while Kate stood in the middle of her living room, surrounded by them. 

It was a little bit funny because Batwoman didn't seem to know what to do with them. She's still in her full regalia, dressed to impress Gotham's scums, and maybe... Selina's cats too, because they were certainly paying attention to say the least. Selina decided to come to her rescue when the smallest of her cats, an orange tabby kitten she hadn't named yet, climbed Batwoman's leg with his little kitten claws. 

"Now, none of that," Selina said as she picked him up, and let him down gently on the floor only to immediately launch at Kate again. She decided to hold him for now.

"Are they always this protective of you?" Batwoman asked with a teasing note on her her voice.

"Only when a stranger in a scary get up shows up in my living room." 

"Hmmm. Am I that scary?" Batwoman tilted her head and there's that quirks of her lips again. It reminded Selina it's high time that she tasted that mouth. It had been really, really distracting from the moment she'd met her. 

So she leaned in and fitted her lips against Batwoman without much fanfare. Batwoman was a good kisser. She immediately drew Selina in, placing a hand on her waist and another on the back of her head. Selina remembered at the last minute to drop the kitten to the side, as close to the ground as possible without bending down. She trusted he could land on his paws. 

And then, it was just a matter of hooking both her arms over Batwoman’s shoulders. Selina’s whole body was buzzing like she had been electrified. 

“You are,” Selina whispered. “Scary as fuck.”

“I love it when you say that word.” 

“What? Fuck?”

“Mmm. There’s something about a gorgeous woman with potty mouth that turns me on.” Kate grazed her lips alongside Selina’s jaws, and her warm breath made Selina shiver. Kate smelled like ash and sweat to her. They both did. 

“Aren’t you quite the poet?” Selina said, getting on her tip toe and directing Kate’s head to plant a kiss on her mouth again. Then, she latched her hand on the front of Kate’s suit and took a step back. “Shower. We’re gross.”

“Can’t argue with your priority.”

**

Kate shed her clothes on the way to the shower. She kept her mask and wig for last. Selina led her. Her own costume had been long gone, thrown aside to the pile of to-do laundry in her bedroom. 

Her bathroom was an en-suite attached to the bedroom. 

There wasn't much to her bedroom. The bit and pieces of her life were hidden by the darkness. The lights of Gotham's street leaking in from the foot long gap left by the curtain that she hadn't pulled entirely shut before leaving earlier. Two cats were lounging on her bed. Though, judging by the way Kate was staring at her ass, she didn't have the attention span to take in the details at the moment. 

Selina huffed at that thought, her hand smoothing along the wall just outside the bathroom for the lightswitch. Then, she stepped inside. 

She looked the right mess. The mirror showed her face streaked with ash and smudged red lipstick. She had surpassed the stage of being self conscious of her naked body a long time ago. But the way Kate crowded behind her the moment Selina stopped in front of the vanity was still flattering, the way she smoothed a hand over her stomach like she couldn't wait to touch Selina. Kate peeled off her mask and her wig in one quick movement, revealing her real hair that was a shade darker and matted with sweat. She put both down on the counter top.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Kate gave her a crooked little smile. 

Selina got on with her routine, grabbing her face oil to remove her waterproof eye makeup. "Go on," she said. "I'll be right behind you after this."

She made good of her words. The shower was already steamed up when she follow Kate inside. Selina's eyes traced the star shaped tattoo of her back, the well defined muscles that served as it's background, the pale skin with smattering of scars. 

As if sensing her gaze, Kate turned her head a fraction to regard her. "Like what you see?"

Selina came inside, closing the glass door behind her, and then she bent, just a little to kiss the patch of skin above Kate's tattoo. She didn't want to kiss the tattoo itself without knowing the meaning behind it, but at least her sentiment was conveyed. Kate turned around and fitted both her hands on Selina's waist, pushing, pushing, until her back hit the shower wall, her body in contact with Kate. Selina let herself be conquered by the lips that followed, the tongue that dipped into her mouth. 

They kissed for a long time. Selina grabbed at her shoulders, skin slick and slippery with water, tangled her fingers in Kate's hair. She was getting wet, arousal stirring under her navel, and as they broke away, Selina was left panting. 

"Shower," Kate said with a smug, self satisfied smile. The bastard. 

Her eyes was bright as she handed Selina the soap. After that, it was more perfunctory than anything. They cleaned themselves and dried off.

When they came out of the shower, the sky had lightened a little. Though from what she could see it seemed like the snow had picked up, big fat flakes of ice slowly coating Gotham, erasing the nightmare of the night before. It’s going to be cold. Good thing she wasn’t alone. 

She cranked up the heater and walked to the bed to sit on its side.

Kate was leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, crossing her arms, looking like she was mighty satisfied just staying there and observing Selina. 

"Well?" Selina pushed. 

"Your cats," Kate said. "They're on the bed."

Selina flicked her gaze to Jelly and Peanut Butter that had claimed the upper half of her bed, curling to sleep tangled together. Amusement welled up in her. "So?"

Kate raised one of her eyebrows, but her little smile was betraying her. "You're crazy.”

“I'm the crazy cat lady, guilty as charged. Don't worry they'll go the moment they get annoyed.”

“Jesus,” Kate muttered. She finally stalked closer to the bed.

“Don't be mean to my cats.”

“They can defend themselves.”

“Not from big, bad scary Batwoman, no,” Selina said, lips curving into a smirk. Kate was close now, and the annoyed line showing up between her eyebrows shouldn't be so endearing, but it was. 

She lowered herself, kneeling between Selina's parted legs, touching both of her thighs to make them stay parted. Selina hadn't had taken the time to wax as she had been between lovers after ditching the rich heir from last time. She only kept the hair down there neatly trimmed, but Kate didn't seem to care. 

"Don't talk now," she warned. "I'm going to make you come."

"Good... plan," Selina said, a little breathless despite herself. 

And then, well..., Kate went down on her. Selina was already a little wet from the attention and tiny preview in the shower. It seemed like the easiest thing for Kate to dip her tongue between her folds, licking the crease of her labia and up, up to swirl at the little bud of Selina's clit. 

Selina shuddered. A moan escaped her. She grabbed at Kate's shoulder for support. Christ, how long has it been since someone ate her up? She definitely didn't want to think of Bruce, despite whatever's going on in her psyche, her issues with him, that led her to this moment. Kate didn't deserve that and she definitely knew her way between a girl's legs better than her cousin. 

She groaned when she felt a suction at her clit, her pleasure mounting the more Kate played with it. Though, before Selina could crest, she moved on, down to flick her tongue over her cunt. She was positively wet now. She could feel a glob of slick sliding out, and the velvety tongue that chased it before dipping in. 

Selina swiped her hands over Kate's damp hair, messing it up in the process. She'd kill anyone of they'd even dare to interrupt this. Jesus Christ. 

Kate was alternating between swirling her tongue at her entrance and licking in now, teasing her. Selina's stomach quivered, her inner wall fluttering. She was closed but she needed more. Something to fill her, or something to overwhelmed her again. 

"Kate, come on," Selina said, or begged, “Please.” She wasn't above begging in this kind of situation. An exception to the rules.

Kate hummed a vibration that made Selina twitch, causing her breath to come out shorter. And then, the warm tip of Kate’s tongue circled around her clit again, spiraling closer and closer to the sensitive bud—then she pushed her tongue against it, wrapped her lips around it and Selina was  _ gone _ . 

Her nails dug into Kate’s shoulders, body curling forward as the pleasure was mounting. Kate didn't stop, not until Selina let our a pathetic whimper and pushed at her shoulders. 

"Let me catch my breath. Fuck," Selina wheezed. She flopped back on the bed. Her wet, fresh from the shower hair would leave a damp stain on her sheet, but she had a feeling that the sheets would see more mess by the end of this that it wouldn't matter anyway. 

Kate let out a small chuckle. Her calloused palms caressed the planes of Selina's toned thighs. The warm touch was nice. Selina closed her eyes as the hands travelled higher, Kate following them with kisses to her navel, the side of her stomach, and up to the underside of Selina's breasts. She felt the hands cup her breasts. Kate's mouth moving to chase kisses along Selina's jaws, the bed shifting with their movements. 

A meow stopped Kate in her tracks. 

Selina reluctantly cracked her eyes open and was greeted by the view of Jelly's fluffy face just inches from her forehead. 

"Awww, baby, are you feeling left out?" Selina coos, bringing one of her hand up to scratch Jelly behind the ear. 

She spared a glance to Kate who was still freezing, still hovering above her, looking at Jelly like she was a creature she never saw before this. "Why are you acting so weird? They're just cats,” Selina said, half teasing.

"I am the weird one?" Kate asked, incredulous. She finally looked down again at Selina. "Are you in the habit of having sex in front of your cats?"

Jelly decided that she'd had enough of them and slinked away to wherever Peanut Butter was, probably. The two of them were inseparable, hence the name. 

“I don’t bring that many people here,” Selina said. Then, tucking a lock of hair away behind Kate’s ear, she added, “Do they really bother you?”

Kate’s brows twitched and that adorable crease between her brows made an appearance again. “No. I’m just not used to them.”

“Good answer. Because hating cats is a deal breaker.”

“Is that why you dumped my cousin’s ass?”

Selina rolled her eyes. “Don’t bring him up if you want to continue this.”

There’s a twinkle in Kate’s eyes when she said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Selina looped her arms behind her neck and tugged her down. “Behave and I’ll return your favor earlier,” she whispered, before slotting her mouth against Kate’s.

**

The morning of January the first came with the snow still drifting down slowly over Gotham. Selina knew there was someone with her in the bed the moment she woke up. It was nice. Beyond nice. Kate’s tits were pressed against her back and one of her arm was draped over Selina. 

She was warm and cozy. Her body ached in the way that told her she’d had good sex last night. 

“Your cat is sleeping on my head.” Kate’s voice was smoky, scratchy with sleep. 

Selina stretched a little, lazily, luxuriating in the warmth that wouldn't last, before finally turning in Kate’s arm to face her. And... true to her words, the little kitten that attacked her last night was sleeping curled up against the top of Kate’s head. His little face hidden in Kate’s hair. 

Selina laughed, pressed her face into Kate's collarbone. She didn't want to move. Not until noon at least. Would it be too cruel to leave Batwoman to the mercy of a sleeping kitten? 

"Need me to rescue you again?" 

“No, let it sleep."

Selina's lips curved into a tiny smile. This one might be a keeper after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> if I write this pair again next time, I definitely have to insert more porn than this.....


End file.
